Cellmates
by solitary guard
Summary: What could have happened to Suki, Smellerbee and Longshot after Book 2.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon, its creators and to other entities that is not myself.

* * *

The distinct sensation of being hauled while over someone's shoulder finally made its way through the pounding headache. Discovering her hands bound behind her, when she tried to massage her head, elicited a piteous moan.

"It seems that the apothecary was in error; he assured me that those herbs would leave you unconscious for at least two hours; I must inform him of this. On the bright side I get to present you to your new accommodations."

Conversational, feminine and polite, the voice made Suki itch to have a weapon in hand. It reminded her of the first time she saw the Unagi: the calm blue waters broken violently as it struck an Elephant Koi, that deceptive mildness concealing a predator just below the surface. She moved her head to get sight of the speaker but the dimness and position made it difficult to get a clear view. All she had was the conspicuous armour of a Fire Nation soldier.

"No need to thank me. You have no idea how convenient your presence makes things for me. Seeing to your comfort is the least I could do."

Whatever retort Suki wanted to make was lost as her breathe was knocked out in the impact of being thrown into the cell. Struggling to sit up she felt hands help steady her while the door closed with resounding finality.

"You okay?" a rough voice spoke quietly, "Let's get those ropes off."

"We are a little short on vacancies so I'm afraid you'll have to share this one. I'll call again soon." Retreating footsteps and another heavy sounding door opening and closing sounded for a few seconds.

"A piece of work that one. Craziest little witch I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Hold still I'll untie your legs next."

Leaning against the wall the newcomer introduced herself, "Thanks. My name is Suki, and you are?" While the dim light made it difficult to see the other occupant she nonetheless had a sense that the person was no older than herself.

"Call me Smellerbee."

Pausing at rubbing her hands back into feeling Suki regarded the half-visible form, "That's a strange name for a boy."

"Probably because I'm a girl!" Smellerbee shouted as she flung the ropes against the cell door. "I'm getting sick of everyone thinking I'm a boy! What is wrong with all of you?!" The young woman stood up and started pacing, "Why is that the first thing anyone says?" her angry footsteps echoed in the small space, "I'm not the only girl who hates skirts! I bet nobody ever asks that crazy firebender—"

"I apologize," she hastily interrupted before the younger woman could go full-blown tirade, "The darkness makes it hard to tell certain traits; that and your voice is a little raspy for a girl." There was a stretch of silence in which Kyoshi warrior was sure that she had further offended her cellmate.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry," she heaved a sigh, "It's been three days since they took my friend away." Smellerbee leaned against the opposite wall and slumped heavily to the ground, "I don't know if we'll see each other again."

Something in that tone echoed in Suki, "What's his name?"

"Longshot. He's the quiet—wait a minute…how did you know that he was a he?" suspicion dripping from each of her last words.

Although useless in the dark, Suki raised her hands in a placating gesture and said, "You don't have to trust me but I'm not a spy. Besides if they really wanted information out of you there are far easier ways of getting it." Suki was surprised at how calm she was throughout this entire conversation; usually she would have cheerfully chewed out the other girl up one side and down the other. Maybe the fact that she was going to be sharing a small, cramped space was making her mellow; the last thing she needed, after all, was to have the two of them doing the Fire Nation's job. "And I know because there is a boy I care about too. Sure he was a chauvinistic, arrogant, loud-mouthed idiot the first time I met him, but he was able to admit he was wrong and change for the better; right in front of me too."

"Humph!" was the only reply.

The tense silence that followed was broken by Smellerbee, grudgingly asking, "So what's his name?"

"Sokka. He's—"

"Traveling with the Avatar?!"

Taken aback Suki replied, "Yes. I guess you've run into them before?"

"Twice, actually; we butted heads the first time. The next ended with us in here and losing a good friend."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. The Dai Li brain-washed him; it was their leader that killed him and it's them I want to pay."

"That's good to hear." Suki's tone became quiet but resolute, "Because I don't plan on staying here either."

Their shared smile lasted only until the metal door swung open and another body was thrown in with a resounding thud. The figure moaned, though whether from the impact or from the tackle Smellerbee inflicted, Suki was not sure.

"Thank the Spirits! I thought I've lost you too!" Smellerbee uttered between what sounded suspiciously like sobs.

Suki approached the two saying, "Careful, they may have broken a few ribs."

"What?" Asked Smellerbee jerking upright and abruptly letting go. Longshot's sharp intake of breathe from as he hit the ground confirmed the presence of injuries.

"Bruised, maybe cracked," he said between laboured breathes. His left arm now shielded his side while his right kept him propped up.

Silently the two women half carried him closer to the light and began to inspect the extent of the damage: livid bruises marked his stomach and chest, while long bleeding cuts crisscrossed his back; dried blood ringed his wrists from were the restraints cut into flesh but otherwise he was untouched; and all through the inspection Suki could hear shuffled breathes as the younger woman struggled not to cry. Deftly she prodded and came to the prognosis that the most severe physical damages were the lash marks and two, perhaps three, cracked ribs.

"Smellerbee, do we have any clean water? We need to clean his open wounds to help prevent infection."

The girl scurried to the corner beside the door's lock and brought a pitcher, "The guards bring a new one every few hours."

"Good. I just wish we had some bandages or at least clean cloth—"

"You two stay put I'll be right back—and don't move." Smellerbee said as she stood up and went to the shadows picking up Longshot's discarded shirt along the way. "Most of the prisoners they have are adults, so they don't have too much in the way of sizes," there was a brief pause and the sound of rustling cloth, "The first set of clothes they gave me were too big, even Longshot's is still big so they finally gave me new clothes yesterday." Stepping back into the light she was now only wearing his prison shirt that was too big for her, the collar dipping past her left shoulder while the hem stopped inches above her knees. "If we don't use them I'll take the pants back, this just feels too much like a dress," she added scornfully.

It started with a snicker but soon all of them were laughing, melting the tension and banishing the darkness between them. They were under no illusions, things could very well get worse but for the space of those few, fragile, hopeful heartbeats nothing would touch them.

"Looks good," said Longshot, the soft smile playing on his face echoing with Smellerbee's own.

Though Suki was happy for them, there came upon her a definite surge of jealousy; to be able to share a look of utter contentment as these two were sharing just by being together regardless of situation…. At that moment she knew that all of them would do what they could to escape.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" A calm baritone asked in a whisper.

Suki glanced at the young man half hidden in the shadows; her head on his shoulder, Smellerbee was sound asleep as he pulled up a blanket around the two Freedom Fighters.

"Too much on my mind; I'll try meditating for a while, it helps sometimes," Suki proceeded into a lotus position. "What about you? You're the one that could use the most rest."

As if on cue Longshot yawned hugely, "Soon enough."

"Smellerbee said you were the quiet type."

"Usually…quieter…." He responded with the last words trailing in the wake of another yawn. Soon after his breathe began to come in slow, even intervals.

A short laugh escaped Suki's lips at his condition, "Guess you weren't kidding, this is definitely 'soon enough'."

It was not long before she followed suit; they were all going to need all the rest they could get.

* * *

"Sokka's coming for me! You'll see! He's coming to save me!" The words echoed through the narrow halls as the Kyoshi warrior was dragged back to her cell. Throwing her summarily into the cell they slammed the door and marched smartly away.

"He'll be here soon!" Suki continuing to rant.

"They're gone," Longshot said peering into the hallway.

A long sigh escaped her lips as Suki leaned against a wall to catch her breath. "About time, I was getting tired of hearing my own voice."

Smellerbee sniggered, "Yeah, it was getting a little too over the top. I can't believe that they think a trained warrior would act like such an idiot."

"That's chauvinism for you; it highlights the stupidity of the male population. No offense Longshot. By the way, our dinner might be late; the guards' will definitely be," reaching into her shirt she bought out a set of metal plates. "I manage to swipe these off a food trolley after I crashed into it."

Longshot walked over, inspecting the plates in the dim light, "A few days," was all he said as he began to forcibly alter the plates. Taking one side he began to fold and shape a rudimentary handle; the two women began to follow him. Though of inferior quality the metal could and _would_ be shaped and sharpened into crude weapons. It was not much of a plan but they would have to make do.

* * *

"Shut your mouth already, girl! Your pitiful whining is really—"

"Conscript, enough," the second guard said after stopping her colleague from harming the girl. When she'd served, years before, under the Fire Lord's brother, such behaviour had never been condoned. She didn't intend to see it perpetuate itself under her own watch, even while she worked through her retirement as a prison guard. "Do not dishonor yourself by striking the defenseless. She may be a prisoner but we still treat such with respect; especially since this one is a warrior who stood up to the princess."

The young man took a deep breath and nodded to his superior. Under the meaningful glare of the other guard he addressed the irksome prisoner, "Apologies for my temper. Such _appalling behavior_ does not behoove a _warrior_." He bowed his head, his hand still clamped tight about her upper arm. His clipped tone and short sentences made it clear what he thought of her current behaviour. The slight stresses in several of words conveyed his contempt for being forced to apologize to someone designated 'lowlife' or 'criminal'.

"It's not my forgiveness you'll need!" She yelled in his face, "Sokka will tear you apart, limb from limb!"

Venting an exasperated sigh, the retired naval officer's face drew tighter in consternation. "Let's get her in that cell before you act on another violent urge."

Reaching the door quickly the female officer unhooked a large key-ring and unlocked the heavy steel door. As the conscripted man began to simultaneously push the door open and drag the girl forward, the prisoner 'slipped', crashing wildly into the male guard sending them both sprawling. Cursing under her breath, the ranking guard began to bend to help them up…and felt the unmistakable feel of sharp, cold metal against her throat.

"Either moves or speaks, you die." The seldom heard male voice stated, pressing the blade against the ex-officer's neck, forcing her back to standing.

Suki who was now kneeling with her knee pressed against the male guard's right kidney, was swiftly joined by Smellerbee who placed another shiv against his throat as Suki relieved him of his dagger.

"Ending you right now is a very tempting thought. Slowly get in that cell. Don't do anything stupid." Curt and to the point Smellerbee moved her weapon to the soldier's left kidney as he got to a standing position.

Suki moved to the guard Longshot was watching and took her weapon as well. Both guards made their way into the cell and were rendered unconscious by Suki and Longshot once past the threshold. The two would wake up with a headache and lumps the size of pig-chicken eggs but they would wake up. In less than two minutes said soldiers were bound and gagged; two people dressed in Fire Nation attire dragging a struggling Smellerbee towards the interrogation.

* * *

After a perfunctory knock on the door, Azula responded, "Enter".

Two young women, wearing their habitual attires of bleak and pink clothing, respectively, walked and skipped into her private suite. Zuko's prior decision to join her definitely had a…buoyant effect on the otherwise morose Mai; while she was not wearing a carefree smile like Ty Lee, she was noticeably perkier…for Mai.

"They escaped about half an hour ago." The tone was still subdued but there was a definite undercurrent of amusement. Yes, Mai was certainly in high spirits.

Practically squealing Ty Lee added, "It went exactly as you said it would, Azula."

"Of course it did," a smile more malicious, cunning and bleak than actually happy spread across her beautiful face, "The Dai Lee do a truly superb job of…giving suggestions; especially ones that go against a person's natural inclinations."

"What exactly where they programmed to do?" asked Mai.

"Why Mai I didn't think my brother could addle your wits so thoroughly," that same frightening smile still on her lips, "You of all people should realize that I always have contingency plans."

What was perhaps more frightening than the words was the simple fact that Azula's smile fit her face perfectly; no other visage could possibly be imagined upon her that was in complete harmony with her personality.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** My deepest thanks go out to moor for reviewing and editing this story before I went and inflicted it upon the entire world. :) The conception for this story started as a exchange of ideas between the two of us, on what we predicted will happen in the latter chapters of Book 3 and her casual remark that I should write about one of my ideas.


End file.
